Base Invaders III
Event Overview Base Invaders III Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST Sectors 101-200: 10am PST Sectors 201-300: 11am PST Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST Sectors 400+: 1pm PST **All players will have 96 hours to execute this coordinated attack. The third Base Invaders event has begun! During this event the Draconians are stepping up their campaign to colonize and crush the sectors currently occupied by the Forsaken. Using the resources gathered during the previous Revenge Raids, the Dracs will start construction of their mighty war bases. Expect Draconian construction sites to arrive quickly and be very well guarded. Count on their best fleets and heaviest defense platforms to be deployed as they seek to delay and deter any Forsaken response. They are highly organized. But in their hubris they have underestimated the Forsaken yet again. Incomplete Drac bases have only a tiny fraction of the power a fully operational base would have, which gives the Forsaken an opportunity to strike. In preparation for this very day the Forsaken Council has been training their Captains to join forces and work cooperatively. Up to four players can now join forces in a single battle to create huge armadas of Forsaken ships - an unstoppable force to overcome any immovable object. No, the Dracs will not see this coming... So Captains, be cooperative, be brave, be victorious, and we will all prevail! 'Participation Multiplier' New to Base Invaders is the participation-multiplier. The more days you battle during the invasion, the higher your Participation Multiplier will be. Participate for 2 days and your Damage Points for the event will be doubled, three days tripled and four days quadrupled. The 4x multiplier is the highest you can get. 'Combat Rules' This event is primarily a multiplayer combat event. To succeed you will need to group up with other players and attack as a combined force. The more players you fight alongside, the less damage you will take and the faster you will achieve the event prizes. ◦ Quota and leaderboard points are awarded from the damage you do to Drac base platforms and ships. ◦ Looted resources no longer count toward quota and leaderboard points. ◦ Draconian bases are numbered like player bases. ◦ Loot is given equally to all players in the same battle whenever any single Drac platform or ship is destroyed. The more powerful the Drac base the more loot is given from destroying it. Players will be able to over-loot up to 5x just as when attacking player bases. ◦ Up to four players can be in combat against a Draconian Outpost at one time. ◦ Battles are 'rolling' which means that players can join while other players are already in combat. ◦ A yellow glow around a Draconian Outpost means that it has less than 4 players attacking it, and you are able to join the battle if you so choose. ◦ A red glow around a Draconian Outpost means that the maximum 4 players are already in combat and you cannot join. ◦ Only Draconian Outposts support 4 player battles. Salvages, player bases, etc. are still single fleets, or a maximum of 2 players. ◦ There is no Friendly Fire! You cannot attack or damage other players' ships while in combat against a Draconian Outpost. ◦ Each player can only have 1 fleet in a multiplayer battle. 'Prizes' Due to the epicness of the event a suitably epic prize has been garnered. There are a total of 5 prizes you can win by earning enough points. There is no sector prize. The biggest prize in the event is the new submarine, the Barracuda, which is the largest submarine to date. Event Information Event Prizes *Barracuda *Zynthonite Armor D4-M *Zynthonite Armor D3-E *Zynthonite Armor D2-V *Zynthonite Armor D1-C Facebook Event Link *https://www.facebook.com/events/371884696189504/ Quotes Gallery 534946_392303580791534_119759624_n.jpg|Dead Calm 546628_394163027272256_116956713_n.jpg|Bad Moon Rising 581499_397585313596694_1624559891_n.jpg|Event Leaderboard Untitled1.png|Quota Reward & Damage Quota Bonus Video Navigation Category:Events Category:Base Invaders Series